


Eros, Storge, Agape, Phileo

by nekyoooma



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, Love, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 13:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekyoooma/pseuds/nekyoooma
Summary: There are four types of love, and together, Yuuri and Viktor get to experience them all.





	Eros, Storge, Agape, Phileo

**Author's Note:**

> so i began this fic like two weeks after the show came out, but never got around to finishing and posting it, but here we are, like a year later LOL.  
> enjoy!

_Eros_. Eros is the type of love burning through Viktor’s veins as he makes love to his sweet, adorable, darling Yuuri.

Viktor’s hands glide and grope across Yuuri’s sweat slicked skin, delicate and loving, possessive and sure. He moves the way Yuuri wants him to, gives his younger lover whatever his heart desires. He lives to see Yuuri staring back at him, his hair a mess, his face flushed, his dark eyes blown wide, full of love and adoration.

“ _Slower. Viktor, slower._ ” Yuuri whimpers, his voice thin and desperate. And so Viktor gives it to him slower.

“ _Harder_ , _miliy. Harder_ .” Yuuri moans with each thrust, the sounds soft, broken, _wrecked_. And so Viktor gives it to him harder.

Yuuri often cries when Viktor makes love to him, the feelings of it all too overwhelming. Viktor feels himself tear up sometimes, too, due to the sheer beauty that is _Yuuri_. Due to the disbelief that Yuuri’s heart belongs to only him.

Everything about Yuuri belongs to Viktor, and everything about Viktor belongs to Yuuri. It’s a thought that never fails to make Viktor’s chest squeeze.

Yuuri also smiles when Viktor makes love to him. He laughs between moans, the sounds _angelic_ , and his hands are everywhere. Across Viktor’s back, through his hair, cupping his cheeks. Viktor shudders, deep within his core. His lover is the _cutest_ , the prettiest, the most _gorgeous_ . Yuuri is perfect, perfect, _perfect_. He is, he is, he is.

Yuuri kisses Viktor, slow and sweet. His inexperience shows, and it makes Viktor’s heart swell. He is the only one who gets to receive Yuuri’s novice kisses, his mewls of pleasure, his possessive love bites, his desperate scratches. He’s the only one that gets to teach Yuuri how to kiss, when to nibble, when to suck.

Viktor is the first person to ever make love to Yuuri, the first person Yuuri has ever said “I love you” to. Viktor is the one who teaches Yuuri how to kiss properly, the one who teaches him how to make love, how to really _feel_ it.

Viktor is lucky. So, so, so, _so_ lucky. He’s allowed to touch Yuuri, to kiss Yuuri, to make love to Yuuri. He’s allowed to love Yuuri, and Yuuri loves him back.

Yuuri’s Eros belongs to him, and him alone.

 

 _Storge_. Storge is the type of love that shows Viktor that as long as Yuuri is around, he’ll never be alone.

For as long as Viktor could remember, Makkachin was his only family. Makkachin holds no prejudice, Makkachin offers no disapproval. Makkachin only offers unconditional love and never ending support. He is Viktor’s best friend, always and forever.

Viktor never thought that he would find someone he cared about as much as Makkachin, as silly as that sounded. He never thought that Yuuri Katsuki would become his family, too.

Viktor had always thought that it was him and Makkachin against the world.

But that isn’t the case anymore. Not since he met Yuuri. Now, Viktor knows better.

It’s Viktor, and Makkachin, and Yuuri, and Papa Toshiya, and Mama Hiroko, and Mari Neechan, and Takeshi and Yuko, and the triplets, and Minako Sensei against the world. A long list, a long mess of names.

The names of Yuuri’s family members. The names of _Viktor’s_ family members.

Yuuri’s family is where Viktor experiences storge love for the first time.

Yuuri and his family- _their_ family- they aren't like his managers or his coaches or his fellow skaters. They don’t need anything from Viktor, they don't ask anything of the skater.

The only thing they want is to take care of him and love him for the person that he is.

Mama Hiroko makes sure that he eats properly. Not because his profession depends on it, or because she’s worried about his appearance, but simply because she _cares_ . Papa Toshiya often asks Viktor if he wants to play shogi, because ‘ _it can get kind of lonely around here’,_ and the old man simply can't bear the thought of Viktor holed up in his room alone with Makkachin.

Mari reminds him to not stay up too late, because _really Viktor, you should be smart enough to know that a man who exerts himself so much needs a lot of rest. We can’t have you getting sick. It’ll inconvenience us a lot yaknow?_ He smiles as her gruff voice flits through his head. He knows that the only inconvenience he would cause by getting sick would be that everyone would dote on him too much. He knows that that’s exactly what Mari meant. It's a pleasant thought.

Takeshi and Yuko urge Viktor back home when his expression becomes pinched and his body becomes stiff while practicing. He overexerts himself, he knows, but he wants to be perfect for Yuuri. He wants to give Yuuri the absolute best, because the absolute best is what Yuuri _deserves_.

Takeshi and Yuko watch him late into the night, into the early hours of the morning before cutting him off. They tell him that he’s doing more harm than good, that Yuuri is probably waiting up for him with Makkachin, worried.

They tell him he needs sleep, and that they're starting to worry too. They reassure him that the routine is flawless, gorgeous, _impeccable_ . Yuuri will absolutely _love it_ . He loves _every_ program that Viktor begins for him.

Viktor knows that they mean it. It’s not empty, mindless praise. It’s not like the stuff he’s so used to getting from the press, from his fangirls. It's honest, _real_ , and those are the only kind of words he gets from the couple.

They worry, they all worry, and it's strange that such an angst riddled feeling can make Viktor feel so warm and loved.

The triplets are the same as their folks; They tell Viktor that he should take better care of himself, that he’s an ‘ _old man_ ’ and that he should know better than to tire out his body so much. It’s strange being lectured by children, but he sees the way their eyebrows furrow, the way their lips pout. He sees the childlike innocence and concern in their eyes.

He glides over to the edge of the ice every time, apologizing and telling them, admitting to them, that _yes._ _You’re right. I’m going to head back now. Thank you._

When he leaves, they tell him that he should hurry up, because Yuuri must be waiting for him. They’re parroting the words of their parents, but they speak in tones that are much too suggestive for children their age. It makes Viktor smirk.

They care about Viktor’s health and happiness. They really do.

Minako Sensei also dotes on Viktor a lot. Like an embarrassing aunt, Minako tells Viktor all sorts of stories about Yuuri and their shared, non-related family. She treats Viktor as if she’s known him forever. She treats him like a real person, and not just some legendary celebrity. There are no fake smiles and there’s no forced laughter. There's none of the plastic that Viktor is so used to seeing when interacts with the people he first meets. Minako is real with him, honest and open, and 100% herself. It’s relaxing in ways that Viktor can’t explain.

Minako trusts him enough to talk about Yuuri’s nervous habits, often calls him up to let him know that _yes, Yuuri is at the studio right now_ and that _yes, he's okay_ . She often tells Viktor to come and talk to her if anything is bugging him. Sure enough, they become drinking buddies, and they become close friends. Viktor can let go around Minako; He can let go around all of Yuuri’s family. He can be himself, and he can trust them, and he can rely on them. The feelings are strange, foreign, but he has never felt more complete in his life. It’s _beautiful_ , for lack of a better word.

Viktor considers all of his newfound family important, but he thinks that Yuuri is the _most_ important person out of all of them. Yuuri is the first person Viktor ever even grafted the word ‘family’ onto besides Makkachin. Yuuri was the first person to spark a fire in Viktor’s heart, the first person to ever truly catch Viktor’s eye. Yuuri Katsuki is special. Yuuri taught Viktor what family is.

Yuuri. _Yuuri, Yuuri,Yuuri._

Viktor smiles just thinking about his younger lover.

Yuuri is all of their family rolled into one. Yuuri is all soft touches and hushed whispers. All concerned eyes and cute furrowed eyebrows.

_Viktor. I'm sorry I got home late, did you manage to eat properly today?_

_I accidentally fell asleep first; how many hours have you slept?_

_Do you want to go out today? The season doesn’t start for a while so we have a little bit of leisure time!_

_You practice too much; It’s good to take a break sometimes, sakharok._

_Hey, let’s take Makkachin to the park, and get some coffee._

_Viktor, I love you, and it really hurts to see you practicing yourself sick. Please, come home._

Viktor sighs as he toys with a strand of Yuuri’s hair. It’s soft, gorgeous, just like the rest of the boy resting in his lap. He hums and presses a kiss against Yuuri’s temple. Yuuri hums, his eyes closed, and nuzzles back into Viktor’s warm embrace.

Viktor hears a laugh and a camera shutter go off, and he turns just in time to see Mari skipping off into another room. Moments later, he hears Mama Hiroko giggle and Papa Toshiya chuckle. Their laughter is supportive, _loving_ , and Viktor knows that he couldn’t be more lucky. The boy in his arms and the people around them, they’re so damn special, Viktor loves them so much it _hurts_. Viktor smiles against the top of Yuuri’s head.

Through Yuuri and their family, Viktor experienced storge love for the first time.

 

 _Agape_. Agape is the type of love that makes Viktor nurture and pamper Yuuri, whenever, wherever, and however he damn well pleases.

Viktor _loves_ to spoil Yuuri- it’s no big secret. Their family knows this, the media knows this, pretty much the whole _world_ knows this. And Viktor likes it that way. He wants the whole world to know that Yuuri Katsuki, two time consecutive World Championships and two time Grand Prix Finals winner, belongs to Viktor Nikiforov and is absolutely adored and cherished and treated like the prince he is.

Viktor loves to wash Yuuri’s hair and he loves to towel dry it before brushing it because it just might be the softest, _prettiest_ thing in the world, and he just can't get enough of it. Viktor also likes to give Yuuri massages before carrying him to bed, because he absolutely adores the soft sighs and barely there moans that spill out of Yuuri’s usually kiss bitten lips. The soft _ooh’s,_ the hissed _ahh’s_ , the quiet, broken, barely there _Viktor’s_.

Viktor loves to pamper Yuuri, regardless of how tired he is himself. Whenever he gets the chance, Viktor cooks for Yuuri, he cleans for Yuuri, he holds the door open for Yuuri. He does anything and everything in his power to make his lover’s life as easy and simple as possible.

Viktor finds immense pleasure in doting on Yuuri, even if he receives nothing in return. The smile on Yuuri’s face  and the soft embarrassed ‘ _thank you, honey_ ’ he receives is the only payment Viktor ever needs.

Viktor works hard to please Yuuri, works his hardest to choreograph programs that will make Yuuri’s head spin and make his cute little cheeks flush. After all these years, Viktor still has the pleasure of being Yuuri’s coach, with the added bonus of being his husband.

Viktor begins the choreography for most sets, and together they finish them. Viktor begins, and Yuuri ends. It’s always wild, beautiful, eccentric. Two minds come together to form a story, a piece with twists and turns and so many surprises it leaves their audience reeling.

The crowds cheer, they murmur, they gasp, and they cry out in astonishment. It’s always a surprise when the two of them come together; It’s always an adventure. Viktor and Yuuri are a force to be reckoned with.

Yuuri had just dragged Viktor home after a particularly long and grueling practice, back to their small apartment near Hasetsu Castle.

Viktor is eager to sit Yuuri down, to knead into his shoulders from behind the couch. Yuuri shudders when Viktor finds a particularly tense muscle between his neck and shoulder and begins to knead. He speaks quietly after a few beats of silence.

"Viktor, honey, you should sit down. Let me massage you.”

Vikor stills in his movements and tilts his head, heart skipping at the easy way the endearment rolls off of his katsudon’s pink lips.

Yuuri sighs and pouts, the sight making Viktor’s heart pound. Yuuri’s hands reach up to rub at the hands on his shoulders. His expression is pinched, and his cheeks are flushed, and Viktor can't help but smile. Really, Yuuri is the _sweetest_. Yuuri turns to face Viktor, and his brows are furrowed and his eyes are worried. Viktor almost smiles.

“Youve been perfecting this routine for weeks. You should be the one sitting down relaxing right now.”

Viktor recently began teaching Yuuri the program he had been working on for about a month. Prior to their shared practice, Viktor had been rehearsing and revising nonstop. His muscles constantly ached and throbbed, his body always tired, but his discomfort seemed to vanish when he began to show Yuuri what he had come up with.

It’s a special feeling, deep within his heart, one he can’t describe. He feels like a new man when he sees the way Yuuri easily mimics his movements, his usually passive dark eyes ablaze. Yuuri becomes a different person when he skates. He’s strong and fierce, beautiful and deadly.

Not that he’s not gorgeous when he’s not skating- Viktor could write literal fucking _hymns_ based off of Yuuri’s beauty. But Yuuri skating, it’s like a force of nature. Like a hurricane, a monsoon. Devastating, attention grabbing, _fierce_. Viktor is left speechless and changed, every time.

As it is, Viktor is exhausted. But, he’s more concerned about Yuuri.

“Nonsense.” he murmurs and nuzzles against Yuuri’s temple. Yuuri is quick to respond, easily running a hand through Viktor’s silky gray locks. Viktor speaks softly and surely, leaving no room for debate.

“My body is used to this routine. Yours is just beginning to learn it. I’m fine.” Viktor says. It’s a lie, he’s sure that Yuuri knows this. Any skater would instantly realise that the program is more than demanding.

But Yuuri’s comfort is what matters the most to Viktor. Yuuri stares for a second and gives in with a defeated sigh. His cheeks brighten in the few moments of silence between them. He turns more fully to Viktor and squeezes his hands again.

“Fine.” He starts. He glances around the room for a few seconds, unwilling to look Viktor in the face. It takes a bit, but suddenly he’s looking Viktor in the eyes, his expression nervous. He swallows gently and speaks with a quiet voice. He looks up from beneath his lashes, and Viktor has to physically resist reaching into his pocket and grabbing his phone for a picture.

“Will you... let me massage you later?” Yuuri nibbles at his bottom lip and patiently waits for Viktor’s response.

Viktor cocks an eyebrow and hums, as if he’s actually considering the idea. Doesn’t Yuuri understand? He wants to help Yuuri relax. He shakes his head shortly and makes a questioning noise.

“Hmm?”

Yuuri looks around the room quickly and pushes up his glasses, the way he always does when he’s flustered. He glances up at Viktor and speaks quickly, and somehow manages to trip over two short words.

“I-in bed.”

Oh?

Viktor’s eyes widen minutely in understanding.

_Oh._

Viktor closes his eyes and takes in a deep breath. _God_ . Yuuri is the fucking _cutest_. Viktor smiles and places a gentle kiss against Yuuri’s lips. Yuuri smiles and returns the gesture.

“Of course, sweetheart. It would be my pleasure.” Viktor winks and laughs when Yuuri halfheartedly swats at his arm. Yuuri pauses and reaches for Viktor’s sweater’s sleeves. He tugs and hums.

“Nn. I love you, Viktor.”

Viktor’s heart stills for a moment. He sighs and cards his hands through Yuuri’s hair.

“Mm. And I love _you_ , Yuuri. _Always_.”

Yuuri laughs, the sound light, trusting, absolute music to Viktor’s ears.

It is agape love that wills Viktor to do anything and everything for Yuuri, whenever, however, wherever. He wants to give Yuuri everything his heart desires, no matter the cost. The great part about it is that he knows Yuuri would do the same. It’s a wonderful feeling.

 

 _Phileo_. Phileo is the kind of love Viktor feels when he looks at Yuuri, sees Yuuri looking back behind his thick black frames with a small, comforting smile on his lips, and thinks, _you are my best friend,_ and _, I never want to lose you._

Yuuri and Viktor are best friends. Inseparable, inimitable, idyllic. They support one another, and they compliment eachother nicely; Viktor is outgoing, flashy, and eccentric, whereas Yuuri is timid, soft spoken, and introverted.

Between them is a natural push and pull; What Yuuri lacks, Viktor supplies, and vice versa. Together they are able to reach equilibrium.

Yuuri works to keep Viktor grounded, to remind him that patience is key, that the world does not turn solely for him, that it’s okay to be human, and that Viktor isn’t simply some poster boy.

Viktor works to build Yuuri’s confidence, to remind him that he is strong, that it’s okay to be assertive, that one fuck up doesn’t mean it’s the end, and that no one will love him any less or be any less proud of him just because he doesn’t win.

They are each other's number one fan and number one supporter. Their love for one another is unconditional and irreplaceable.

Viktor and Yuuri are vastly different, yet they are still one and the same. They speak without words and understand each other better than anyone else could ever hope to. They speak with hitches in their eyebrows, with the widths of their eyes, with the  quirks of their mouths, with the tilts of their heads, and with the posturing of their bodies.

Their means of communication are endless. It’s normal for them to have full conversations without uttering a single word, much to the astonishment and confusion of those around them.

They practice new possible routines during one of Yurio’s visits, and the first thing the young Russian says when he watches the two of them skate together is, “ _How the fuck are you doing that?”_

Yurio scowls and tilts his head in confusion when Yuuri simply looks over to Viktor and within seconds the two of them easily transition into quadruple salchows. They land in usion, and there's a twinkle in Viktor’s eyes and a small smile pulling at Yuuri’s lips. Next comes a series of jumps, and spins, and shit that Yurio _knows_ wasn’t planned beforehand.

Yurio frowns and pouts, because how the hell is that even fucking _possible?_ How can two people be so in tune with one another? They hadn’t even fucking _said_ anything. It’s weird, it’s _creepy_.

It’s also kind of amazing.

Yurio rolls his eyes and shakes his head. The couple makes a round around the rink and Yurio cringes, because he feels like he’s watching his parents having an intimate dinner or something. They're talking. Their mouths aren't moving, and there are no noises, but they're talking.

Yurio pulls a face and yells, “Stop making bedroom eyes at each other and hurry it the fuck up! I’m hungry!”

Yuuri and Viktor jump, as if they forgot that Yurio was even there. That happens to them a lot. They seem to tune the world out whenever they're together. They laugh in sync, and Yurio can feel the vein in his temple throb. They’re so perfect for each other it’s disgusting.

After a few moments, he rolls his eyes and leaves the rink, and he manages to go unnoticed.

It is phileo love that flows between Viktor and Yuuri. They are the best of friends, in every sense of the word. Yuuri and Viktor live to see one another thrive and prosper, to lift the other any time they are down. Their affection and fondness for one another is boundless, their love companionable and relational.

 

Their love is unique and one of a kind. Viktor and Yuuri love one another like the the sun loves the moon- constant and sure, unending and unstoppable. Together, Viktor and Yuuri experience every type of love the world has to offer.

**Author's Note:**

> welp!  
> im sorry that the ending was a bit lame!  
> but i hope you liked it!


End file.
